Opening/Tino's and Ryan's idea
This is how Opening/Tino's and Ryan's idea goes in Ryan's and Tino's Camp Adventure. title Ryan's and Tino's Camp Adventure appears on the screen Canterlot High, Ryan is walking with his friends then he looks at the camera Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Hello there. I'm Ryan F-Freeman. The Prime-prince of Friendship and Meg Griffin's boyfriend. I think you are wondering, "Ryan? What are your plans for you and your friends this summer?" Tino Tonitini: Ryan, what are you doing? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Hi, Tino. I was doing what you did in "The Weekenders" TV Show. Tino Tonitini:sighs Anyways, Ryan, we're planning to go to Camp Everfree for our summer vacation. Your friends, Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce, said we could. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I just have the same idea. arrives with the Equestria Girls, including Spike the Dog and Sci-Twi Crash Bandicoot: Hey there, Ryan. You think Sci-Ryan would go there? nods and spots Sunset Ryan F-Freeman: Tino. Look who's here. Sunset Shimmer: When I first went there, Tino, I got the ability to see one's emotions and feelings through physically contact. Here, let me show you. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope she knows what she's doing. touches Tino's arm. and her eyes turn white Tino Tonitini: thinking Wow! She's right! I didn't know she could do that. Sunset lets go, her eyes return to normal Cody Fairbrother: Nice one, Sun. Tino and Ryan I call her Sun because it's short for Sunset. Ryan F-Freeman: That's nice, bro. That is fun because you and Sunset did redeem yourselves at the Fall Formal. nods and hugs Sunset Cody Fairbrother: I think I did turn myself around, Sunset. smiles and Cody's eyes turn white Sunset Shimmer: thinking Cody can see things. Feel things. Because he have magic means he can take on the magic of my friends. lets go and his eyes return to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. How did I do that? Sunset Shimmer: You can copy our magic by touch. Cody Fairbrother: Seriously? OMG! That's so cool. Ryan F-Freeman: I think that means "Oh my gosh!". smiles then Ryan's pendant glows blue and Ryan's eyes glow bright green Tino Tonitini: Ryan? You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Crash Bandicoot: Why are your eyes glowing green, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: it off Huh? Evil Ryan: off-screen He's asking you, Ryan. nods Tino Tonitini: Hey. Are you the boys and girl who are with the Dazzlings? Evil Ryan: he, Bertram and Evil Anna comes out of the shadows Yep. Tino: Are you guys ready for a fun summer vacation... at Camp Everfree? Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Tino. Like Ryan's three siren friends, we have been known to sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we and the Dazzlings get people like you to do what we want. Ryan notions for her to shut up Evil Anna: Wha? What did I say? Evil Ryan: What she meant to say was that we are excited about going back to Camp Everfree. Evil Anna: Oh yeah. I love that camp. Tino What my friend said what I meant to say. That is what I mean... to say. Sonata Dusk: Well done, Evil Anna. Anna smiles and hugs Sonata Thomas: Hey! What's the occasion? Ryan F-Freeman: Tino and I got the same idea. Tino Tonitini: We're going to Camp Everfree for our summer vacation! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh yeah. And what ability did I gain last time? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe you got the power of the marksmen by wielding two Dalek-like guns, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. And what Evil Anna would have said if she weren't the worst. Anna looks at Bertram Evil Anna: You're the worst! Evil Ryan: You have to excuse them, they're idiots. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Human Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm so nervicited! Adagio Dazzle: That is not a word. Tino Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio kissing Tino. out a camera and takes a photo That is good. looks Adagio up and hug her Bumblebee: Hey, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Bee. You seen SpongeBob? The Cyberlings: Ooooohhhhh~ Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?~ SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!~ Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?~ SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!~ If nautical nonsense is something you wish~ SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!~ Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish~ SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!~ SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!~ Ryan F-Freemann: STOP!! falls under the Cyberlings' spell as the Cyberlings stop singing Evil Ryan: Sorry. Tino? Tell Bee about your idea. Tino: like himself and Adagio I have an idea to go to Camp Everfree with our friends. Including my loves. The Dazzlings. Sunset Shimmer: I think we saw Tino falling under the Cyberlings' spell. Dazzlings look at Tino Matau T. Monkey: They could be some friends like Shido coming to camp. nods Crash Bandicoot: How is Ryan the opposite of Darla Dimple? holds up a sign that says "You know how" snaps out of the Cyberlings' spell Tino: How am I not immune to your and your friends' singing, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: That might be you didn't have a pendant like Ryan, Tino. One thing. Ryan has some geodes as his award for saving Camp Everfree. shows Tino his geodes and Tino gasp in amazement Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Amazing. Like that time Evil me fight Kurumi and I managed to absorb her powers. Evil Ryan: At least we are reformed like Sunset and the Dazzlings, Tino. We could tell Shido and your buddies about Ryan's and your idea at the Canterlot Mall. Rigby (EG): I'll go find Odette. Tino She's my sister. Tino: Right. Anyways, we'd better get ready. Crash Bandicoot: I hope you didn't get possessed by Vortech or Mal or turn into a.... a.... Ryan F-Freeman: Swan? Tino: Did Ryan get turned into a swan, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. An evil enchanter named Rothbart turned him into one in order get Odette's father's kingdom. Tino: Oh. When I saw that film, it was Nightmare Moon and Lord Business turned Ryan into a swan. Does the spell last for a day? Matau T. Monkey: No. When the moon came up, Odette and Master Ryan became humans again. Evil Ryan: Bee. You think what does Ryan's Odette outfit look like? Bummblebe: Maybe like Odette's but male. Evil Anna: Wow. You know it better then Morro. in his EG form appears out from the shadows Morro: Hey! I heard that! Ryan F-Freeman: Whatever. Sonata Dusk: Morro? Did you got out from a world called "The Grid"? nods Crash Bandicoot: Wow. I love that world. Reminds me back in Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance. When me and Sci-Ryan first came to the Grid, he rescued an ISO called Quorra. Evil Ryan: ISO? And what test did you and Sci-Ryan do, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Not sure. Bertram T. Monkey: The Ryan F-Freeman of Crystal Prep did the Mark of Mastery. We can fetch them, Tino. nods and the song Legend of Everfree starts playing as they start packing Sci-Ryan: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ 12th Doctor: Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ the song plays, two hooded people watch from the shadows Hooded boy: When do you think we should show ourselves? Hooded girl: Not just yet. Hooded boy: Oh. to Ryan and the others Thomas: Will they sing your song telling all that you have done?~ Crash Bandicoot and Adagio Dazzle: Time to make your choice, only you can be the one~ Carver: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ Buck the Wiesel (EG): As you join in the Legend of Everfree~ Emmet: (Hey!)~ Garfield (EG): Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ Tino: As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ Ryan and Odette: (Hey! Hey! Hey!)~ Sci-Twi: Will you do something great with the time that you have here?~ Flain (EG) and the Shadowbolts: Will you make your mark?~ Lea: Will you conquer what you fear?~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ Matau and the Skylanders: You were part of the legend of Everfree~ Mike (Total Drama): Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ Nya: As you join in the legend of Everfree~ Zoey: (Hey!)~ Brian the Crocodile: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ Meg Griffin: As you join in the legend of Everfree!~ Mighty Eagle: (Hey!)~ Zig (Zig and Sharko): Will you find your greatest glory?~ Sharko: Will you be a falling star?~ Oggy the Cat: Here to learn what nature teaches~ Spikewave: Here to learn more who you are~ Codylight Sparkle: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Lori: Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ Coby: And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ Odette: You were part of the legend of Everfree~ Bud: (Hey!)~ Total Dramas: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ Crash Bandicoot and Sora: As you join in the legend of Everfree~ Cody and Riku: (Hey!)~ Thomas and Twilight Sparkle: Oh, oh, oh, oh-whoa~ The gang: As you join in the legend of Everfree!~ Hey!~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan